No Escape, Girl's Love Goodness
by YuriChan220
Summary: (Rinkan Biyaku Chuudoku) Basically a Yuri version of the anime, all-girls, less torture, more fluff.
1. Love Confession and First Yuri Gangbang

**No Escape, Girl's Love Goodness**

 **Protagonist: Sayaka Akimiya**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rinkan Biyaku Chuudoku or any of its characters. Except for my many female OCs.**

 **Author's Note: Been a while since I wrote a story in the Misc. Anime/Manga section, but I decided to write this in here. Now, as a yuri fan like me, I just wanted to write this alternate version of this H-anime. I can't help myself okay~? Hehe! Once a yuri fan, always a yuri fan~!**

 **Now, I know this category gets little to no reviews, but if you can show some support to this story, I would really appreciate it. Thanks~!**

At this girls' school, it's pretty much for rich girls young and old. Each of them are beautiful in their own way, especially this one girl with long black hair with a red ribbon attached to the side of her head. Her name is Sayaka Akimiya. A beautiful girl with a great appearance, an enormous chest and best of all, she's one of the smartest in the school. People admire her a lot, mostly for her looks and such. However, she has a calm and cool personality and mostly sits by herself either reading or eating during lunch.

There is one person who is always watching her. She is a classmate of Sayaka's with long blonde hair that goes down to her waist with blue eyes. She may look innocent and beautiful, but on the inside, she adores Sayaka and her body. For a long time now, this girl, Maya Yoshimitsu, has admired the dark haired girl. And for a long time, she has longed to play around with Sayaka's body like there was no tomorrow.

But how can she get Sayaka to talk to her? Simple.

She can just lure into her trap.

By this afternoon after school ends, Maya takes this opportunity to stand up from her desk and walk towards Sayaka.

"Akimiya-san?" she says. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

The dark haired girl turns toward the blonde. "Yes?"

"It's very important, so meet me at the auditorium, okay?"

"Why do we need to go there?"

"You'll see."

Sayaka raises and eyebrow and closes her book. She hasn't talked with Maya at all, so she's feeling a bit uneasy about this, but decides to follow the blonde. She walks behind her, cautiously looking around. She clearly doesn't want anybody disturbing her since she's talking with her classmate. They walk in past the double doors and Maya allows Sayaka to walk up to the stage while the blonde locks the doors.

The dark haired girl turns around and crosses her arms. "Okay, Yoshimitsu-san. What is it? I have something important to do after this."

"Oh, this won't take long," Maya says as she walks up on the stage and toward her with a grin. "All I want is something from you."

"And that is?"

Maya giggles as she traces her finger on her large chest and down towards her tummy while leaning closer to her. "Your body~"

Sayaka backs away in shock. "Wh-wh-what!? What did you say!?"

Maya grins and places a hand on her hip. "You know what I said…Sayaka-chan~. And soon, you'll become our little pet, doing whatever we ask~!"

"We?" Sayaka raises an eyebrow while tilting her head.

It is then that Maya snaps her fingers, allowing about 20 girls in here and sees Sayaka standing on stage. The dark haired girl backs away another step, looking back and forth at every girl with their mouths drooling with excitement.

"Wh-what's going on here? Why am I here anyways?"

"You'll see. First, I want to say something." The blonde walks over towards Sayaka and gently cups her hands to her cheeks with a gentle smile. All the girls are in complete shock at what Maya is about to do. "Sayaka-chan…I love you. From the moment I first saw you walk into the classroom on the first day, I couldn't stop taking my eyes off of you. So…please…go out with me."

The other girls are squealing in excitement at this lovely confession.

"Woooow~! She confessed to THE Sayaka Akimiya~!"

"Oh, that's so brave! I wish I had the courage to do something like this!"

"Congrats, Yoshimitsu-san! Wish the two of you happiness~!"

Sayaka looks back and forth at the squealing girls and then back at Maya. "What are you trying to get at? I don't understand."

Maya giggles. "Come on, Sayaka-chan~! Don't play hard to get. I just confessed my feelings to you, that's all~!"

"B-but…this is so sudden, so ummmm…" Honestly, Sayaka has no idea how to respond to that. Sure, she's at an all girl's school, but something as unexpected as this is a bit uncomfortable.

Maya leans closer with their lips almost touching. "It's okay, Sayaka-chan," she whispers. "For now, just relax." She connects lips with hers, making everyone in the room squeal in excitement once again.

"Come on! I want a closer look!" All of the other girls run towards the two to get a better view.

Maya pulls away and grins. "The fun has just begun~!" She begins to strip down Sayaka's uniform and removing her bra, exposing her large breasts.

"H-huuuuuuh!?" Sayaka cries. "W-wait a minute!"

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay." She gently gropes Sayaka's breasts, squeezing them a little as she goes. "Ohhhh, my! They're so nice and soft~!"

"D-don't squeeze them like that…ah~!" Sayaka lets out a high pitched moan.

Maya grins as she turns to the rest of the girls. "Hey, hey! Don't be shy! Join the party~!"

"Yes!" 3 girls jump in and take off her blazer and remove her bra completely. One gets behind her and gropes her breasts as soon as Maya lets go. They gently lie her on the floor while taking off her skirt and panties, only leaving on her black knee high socks and the 3rd one dives down to "eat" her pussy. Sayaka lets out a loud, high pitched cry.

"N-no! Not there!" she screams.

The other two girls have their share on Sayaka's breasts, groping them, pinching her nipples and then sucking on them. Maya watches in satisfaction with her arms crossed.

Those fangirls that admire Sayaka now have a chance to do whatever they want to her, and that's fine with her. She can share her new lover with other people.

The girl that's eating her pussy spreads out her legs further to make more room for her to lick her pussy and such. The other two girls are enjoying sucking and nipping at her breasts like there's no tomorrow. Sayaka lets out more moans and whimpers, taking in all the pleasant touches the girls are giving her. She can no longer think anymore but endure all of it.

"So…much…I…can't fight it anymore…" Sayaka moans. "It all feels…so good…"

"Want some more~?" one girl says as she pulls away and puts her index finger inside her wet pussy. "Ohhhh, your wet pussy feels nice~!"

The other two girls are still busy groping and sucking her large breasts until Sayaka is reaching her limit.

"Oh, no! I'm….c-cumming…I'm gonna cuuuum~!" The dark haired girl arches her back, screaming in pleasure as love juices squirt out from her pussy. The three girls gather the every last drop on their hands and lick all of it off.

"Mmmm…tasty~!" the three of them say in unison.

"Hehe~!" Maya chuckles. "That's what I like to hear. Who's next?"

3 other girls come rushing in towards Sayaka. One of them flips her over on all fours and raises her butt up high. One of the girls kneel down and inserts her finger inside her butt hole, making Sayaka scream in pleasure once again.

"A-again with thiiiiiis!?" she cries.

"Hey, hey, we're just having fun here~" one of the girls say. She kneels down to get her share on her behind, inserting her fingers inside her wet pussy. "Wooooow~! You're still wet down here!"

"We're going for the breasts!" A pair of twin girls say as they kneel down and grope her breasts, plus pinching her nipples in the process.

Sayaka lets them toy with her private parts. She has no other choice but to endure all this, hoping it will be over by the time all of them got their turn. On the other hand, part of her is enjoying all this. A group of girls just toying with her body like that, especially since they are her fangirls. She can feel every touch from her pussy, her butt hole and her breasts being pinched and groped by the twins. One girl stirs her finger inside her butt hole in circles repeatedly while the other girl below her starts licking her wet pussy.

"Feels good, doesn't it, Sayaka-chan~?" one of the girls say.

"We can do this all day if we want to~!" another says.

"Y-yeeeeesss! Do whatever you want to meeeee!" Sayaka screams in a high pitched voice, unlike her calm and cool tone she always wears. "I beg you…..more! Give me mooooore~!"

"With pleasure~!"

The 4 girls do their magic on Sayaka's body for a few minutes longer. The twins pinch and grope her breasts harder, the girl handling her butt hole stirs her finger faster and moves it a bit deeper while the girl below still licks and sucks on her pussy until Sayaka is about to reach her limit.

"C-cummming….cuuuuummiiiing~!" Sayaka screams.

She arches her back, screaming in pleasure once again and love juices squirt from her pussy. Then, all the four girls get their share on her juices and lick their hands clean. Sayaka's arms feel weak and collapses face down on the floor, panting. Maya giggles and kneels toward her level.

"Hey, hey, come on now," she says as she brushes away a strand of her hair. "It's not over yet. You still have LOTS of girls left."

The dark haired girl weakly looks up at the blonde and then back at the other girls who are eagerly waiting for their turn. Though it's tempting to leave, she can't let her fangirls down, especially her new lover. She slowly nods as she summons all of her strength to sit up and turn towards her fangirls.

"Go on…please…make a mess of me…." She says as she lies on her back and shows her dripping pussy.

And so, for the next couple hours or so, ever girl in this room gets their turn toying with Sayaka's body. From each position, the dark haired girl takes all the pleasure and enjoys every bit of it. This also includes some passionate kisses from some fangirls. They wanted to kiss the beautiful girl as well, so they did and it was as blissful as Maya's first kiss.

After each and every one girl gets a chance to ravage Sayaka, the two last girls, who sucked on her breasts turn to Maya.

"Now, Yoshimitsu-san!" they say in unison. "You can have her! She's all yours~!"

Maya blushes and nods firmly. "Gladly~!" She walks toward the exhausted Sayaka and helps her sit up a little. "Hey, hey, we're almost done," she says softly. "Don't give up."

"Y-Yoshimitsu…san…" she manages to say while looking up at her. Her eyes are almost blank and her whole body is sweating, making of some of it shine from the lights.

Maya gives her a kiss on the cheek. "You've gone this far to have the two of us to do it together. Alone. Now it's time for the big finish. Okay?"

"Y-yes…"

Though tired, she wants to make this one special. After Maya strips from her uniform, leaving only her black thigh highs on, she kneels in front of Sayaka, intertwines hands with hers. However, Maya grins as she pulls out a vibrating double ended dildo.

"Let's make love using this," she says.

Sayaka stares at it and nods, not even caring if she is surprised to see it or not. She's much too weak to even react anyways. With that, Maya inserts one side inside her own pussy and then guides Sayaka to do the same. They intertwine hands as soon as it goes all the way in and start moving their hips slowly.

"Wow..." Sayaka says. "It feels...really good...inside me..."

"Same here..." Maya moans.

They manage to press their foreheads together for a brief moment before pulling away, continuing to move their hips up and down, moaning from each movement and feeling of the dildo rubbing against their inner vaginal walls. Maya gazes at Sayaka's blank emerald eyes with a weak smile and kisses her on the lips briefly before pulling away.

"This is...ahhhh...this is amazing...Sayaka-chan..." she says. "Haaahhh...best moment of my life~!"

Sayaka doesn't respond. Instead, she just focuses on moving her hips more to get more of the feeling of the vibrating dildo. Maya smiles and kisses her again on the cheek and then embraces her.

"Sayaka-chan..." Maya whispers in her ear. "You're so beautiful...ah...I am glad to do this...haaaah...with you...ah...as my lover..."

It is then that Sayaka manages to return the embrace and whispers, "Thank you...Maya..."

The two girls move their hips at a faster pace this time with their moans growing louder and they hug each other tighter. They are about to reach their limit, but want to do this a bit longer, so they keep on moving their hips, shutting their eyes tightly.

"Oh, no!" Sayaka cries. "I'm gonna cummm...haaaaah...cuummmiinng!"

"S-so am I!" Maya says. "Come on, Sayaka-chan! Let's cum together!"

The two move their hips very fast until they are at their limit. Both of them arch their backs, screaming in pleasure as love juices squirt from their pussies.

After a few minutes, Sayaka is completely passed out, lying on the floor with the dildo out of her pussy as well as Maya's. The blonde is panting in exhaustion, but manages to look over at her lover with a small smile. She crawls toward the dark haired girl and kisses her on the cheek.

"That was a great experience, Sayaka-chan," she whispers. "I can't wait until tomorrow~"


	2. Bathroom Sex and Borrowed Panties

**Chapter 2**

 **Bathroom Sex and Borrowed Panties**

"Hmmm…." Maya can't help but take a good look under Sayaka's skirt as she walks up the stairs behind her girlfriend. Not that she minded, but she just wanted to look under the stoic girl's skirt to take a look at her pink panties, plus her butt in front of her. "Ohhhhh, yes~! A perfect view~!" The blonde grins as she keeps on staring under her skirt until they get to the top of the stairs.

However, Sayaka turns around to notice the blonde tip toeing behind her, so she gives her a cold stare. "What exactly…are you doing?"

"Oh, Sayaka-chan~!" Maya says. "What a wonderful surprise seeing you here~!"

"Don't play dumb. You were up to something weren't you?"

"Hey, that hurt~" Maya teases. "I was only admiring your panties, there~!"

"Well don't. That's embarrassing and you know that."

"Fair enough, Sayaka-chan~" The blonde walks closer to the dark haired girl and whispers in her ear. "Then, how about I do it when no one's looking. Sound good~?"

Sayaka quivers at the blonde blowing in her ear and backs away a little. "W-w-what are you saying? D-don't you watch what comes out of your mouth?" She walks away without saying another word.

Maya just smirks as she rubs her chin in thought. "Well then…playing hard to get again, aren't you~?"

Morning classes go by without any trouble, though Maya keeps on stealing glances at the dark haired girl from time to time, already having a plan forming in her mind. This will be very fun for just the two of them for today. And finally, lunch time comes and Sayaka is eating by herself while everyone else is eating with their friends.

Maya casually walks toward the dark haired girl with her bento in hand. "Sayaka-chan, can I eat lunch with you~?"

"Hm?" Sayaka looks up at her with her usual stoic expression. "You want…to eat lunch with me?"

"Yes~! May I?"

"It's fine. I guess." The dark haired girl goes back to eating while Maya pulls up a chair and sits across from her.

"Wow. You have such healthy food," the blonde comments. "Rice and just…vegetables? Where's the meat?"

"I don't like them," Sayaka says. "The taste is awful."

"Eeeeeehh?" Maya frowns. "I never heard someone dislike meat before. Can't you put some sauce in it?"

"Sauce won't make any difference."

"Buuuuu…you may be no fun not liking meat, but that doesn't change the fact that I still love you~!"

Sayaka blushes, but turns away to hide it. "A-are you an idiot? Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Hey, I just want to have lunch with you, Sayaka-chan~! Hehehe~! After school, let's do something fun together! Just the two of us~!"

"The two of us?"

"It's a secret~!" Maya says as she puts a finger to her mouth. "For now, let's enjoy our lunch together."

Sayaka stares at the blonde for a second before nodding and goes back to eating. She is not sure whether or not she is up to something, but she decides to let it go for now. And what's so important about doing something fun together anyways? Maybe like their first date or something? Whatever it is, Sayaka just has to make sure she is on guard.

By the time lunch ends, it's afternoon classes, which in Sayaka's opinion, took way longer than it should be. She just wants to go home right now, but Maya might stop her from doing that. It feels like she has no other choice but go with the blonde.

By the time school ends, Maya takes this opportunity to trot towards her lover and lean down at her level. "Sayaka-chan~! You ready~?"

"To do what?"

"Come with me and I'll explain everything~" Maya puts out her hand and the dark haired girl gently takes it.

Together, the two girls head towards the restroom and Maya leads her into the large stall and locks it. Sayaka glares at her.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asks. "I want to go home right now."

"Just a second," Maya says nonchalantly. "Right now, I want to ask a favor." She quickly puts her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders. "Please….lend me your panties!"

"HAH!?" Sayaka is in complete shock.

"Truth is, I've always admired your cute pink panties~!" the blonde puts her hand on her cheek and rocks back and forth while squealing. "Not only that, but your cute butt as well~! So, I just wanted to ask this one favor in lending me your panties! Please!"

"Wh-why are you asking something like that!? There's no way I'm giving you my panties!"

"Ohhhhh~? Playing hard to get again, are you~?" Maya quickly gets behind the dark haired girl and starts groping her. "Not gonna happen this time~! Take the groping, girl~! Take all of it~!"

She kneads and squeezes her breasts hard, making Sayaka let out a few soft moans and whimpers.

"Y-you think that's going to turn me on?" Sayaka says.

"Noooo, but this will~!" She pushes the dark haired girl towards the wall, putting her hands against it and pulls down her panties.

"Wh-what are you doing!?"

Maya ignores her as she kneels down, admiring her dripping pussy. "Wooooow~! This is satisfying to watch~!"

"A-are you done yet?" Sayaka says as she turns her head. "I have important stuff to do!"

"Oh, it will just take a few minutes~" Maya puts both hands on her butt cheeks and leans in to bury her face between her legs, taking a nice long whiff and exhaling happily. "What a lovely smell~!"

"D-did you just sniff my behind!? Oh, gross!"

"You'll get used to it soon~!" Maya says. She buries her head between her legs again, giving her pussy a good licking and sucking right away. "Mmmm…ohhh…oh, wow!"

"Ahhhh~! Noooo! St-stop it! I mean it!" Sayaka cries as she shuts her eyes tightly and shakes her head roughly. "Not there! Not there, Yoshimitsu-san!"

"Hehehe~! You still call me that after what we did the other day~?" Maya says as she pulls her head away. "You can call me 'Maya', okay~? We're lovers now." She goes back to licking and sucking on her pussy.

Sayaka grits her teeth, shuts her eyes tightly and shakes her head roughly once again. She just remains standing there with her hands against the wall, taking in Maya's pleasant touches and licking inside her pussy. Once again, Sayaka is taken off guard from Maya's tricks, but she doesn't care. The pleasant feeling is starting to come back to her now. The feeling of wanting her body to be touched sexually and such. Maya digs one of her fingers inside Sayaka's butt hole, making the dark haired girl cry out in pleasure once again, jolting her head up and screaming in pleasure. Maya grins, hearing Sayaka moan like that arouses her more and keeps on "eating" away at her pussy. Pretty soon, Sayaka is reaching her limit soon, but she wants to hold back a bit longer and take in Maya's licking and sucking. And then, it happens.

"I-I'm gonna….I'm gonna cuuuuum….I'm cummmmiiiiing~!" Sayaka screams, releasing hot love juices from her pussy.

Maya quickly grabs a handful and drinks all the juice. "Mmm…tastey~!"

Sayaka pants heavily. Her hands are still against the wall, but just barely. Maya gently turns around and pins her against the wall.

"We're not done yet, Sayaka-chan," she coos. She tips her chin to her level with a grin and smooches her before the dark haired girl can do anything. Maya then lowers her hand under Sayaka's skirt to dig her fingers inside her pussy. "Oh, wow! You're still wet from earlier, weren't you~?"

"Th-that's…not true…ah~!" Sayaka moans. "Y-your fingers…are going deeper…."

"Of course they are~! Why wouldn't they?"

The blonde continues doing her magic with her two fingers while smooching her once more. Sayaka cannot resist anymore and returns the kiss shortly after. Maya pulls away and grins.

"Finally accepting the pleasure~? How nice," she says. "Do they feel good~?"

"Y-yes…it feels so g-good…"

"Glad to hear it~"

Maya kisses her on the lips again while groping her large breasts with one hand and continuing to fondle her pussy with the other. Sayaka takes it all, moaning and whimpering at the same time, unable to think clearly anymore. Something about Maya's touch makes her aroused and wants more of it. However, after about a few minutes, Sayaka is about to reach her limit.

"Oh, no! I'm gonna…haaaah….aahhhhh~!"

"Yeeesss, that's it~! Let it all out, Sayaka-chan~!"

Just a few more movements with her fingers and that does the trick. Sayaka arches her back and lets out a loud scream of pleasure and love juices start squirting onto Maya's fingers. The dark haired girl slumps down on the floor, panting while the blonde licks all of the juices off her hand. She then leans down to her level and holds up Sayaka's panties.

"In case you're wondering, I have them right here," she says. "I'm just going to borrow them for today."

Sayaka's eyes widen and tries to reach for them. "W-wait! What am I supposed to do tomorrow!? I NEED those panties!"

"What's the big deal? I'm sure you got plenty at home. Or maybe…~" The blonde rubs her chin in thought. "How about borrowing MY panties for the day~?"

"HUH!?"

"It's only fair, right? Besides, wearing each other's panties is like being close to one another," Maya says. "You're never separated from the one you love~!"

"W-well, ummmm…" Honestly, to Sayaka, this whole thing is ridiculous, especially after having sex in the bathroom with her.

"Come on." Maya takes off her blue panties and hands them to her. "It won't hurt to try, you know? You can even take a whiff of your waifu's scent. That's the best part of borrowing each other's panties."

Sayaka gently takes it and does what she says. Indeed, Maya's scent is on the panties. "Oh…wow…"

The blonde giggles. "See~? You can take it home and smell it all you want. It's my treat."

Sayaka glances at the blue panties and back at the smiling Maya. She decides to try it out anyways since the blonde insisted.

"F-fine…" she says. "B-but don't expect much from me when we come to school tomorrow."

"Oh, I can't wait~!" Maya cheers.

 ****At Home****

After showering and putting on her night clothing, Sayaka plops down on the bed next to Maya's panties. She takes them and holds them up in the air under the bright light above her. She thinks about what her girlfriend said to her earlier and turns to her side while clutching them toward her chest. Maya's scent reaches her nostrils, making the dark haired girl press the panties toward her face, taking a big long whiff. She closes her eyes at the pleasant scent.

"I never knew…Maya smelled so good…" she says to herself. She takes another whiff and smiles a small smile. "Oh, yes. Maya…."

She keeps on sniffing the panties until she eventually falls asleep.

 ****Next Day****

Sayaka walks up the stairs, wearing Maya's blue panties. Many of the girls admire her wearing them and whisper some things to each other. Sayaka keeps her cool demeanor as she keeps on walking, unaware that Maya is behind her, taking a good long look at her behind and blue panties she's wearing, Maya's own blue panties. By the time the two make it up the stairs, the blonde trots next to her.

"Ohayo, Sayaka-chan~!" she greets.

"Ohayo…" the dark haired girl greets back softly.

"I see you're wearing my panties today~! And look, I'm wearing yours as well~!" She lifts up her skirt to show the pink ones.

"Th-that's nice, but the other girls…" Sayaka looks back and forth to see the girls giggling and whispering comments to each other.

"It's fine~!" Maya says as she links arms with her girlfriend. "Half of the school knows about our relationship anyways! Now, come on! Let's walk to class together~!"

"S-sure…"

Once the two girls walk towards the classroom, they sit in their assigned seats as the bell rings. Once lectures start, Sayaka tries to concentrate on what the teacher is saying, but can't help but want to touch Maya's panties she's wearing and sniff her hand. Her scent is still there, and honestly, she wants it to stay that way for however long it will be. She casts a glance at Maya who is taking notes, but takes notice of Sayaka looking at her. The happy blonde waves at her and turns back towards the teacher. The dark haired girl finds herself touching the panties again, almost to the point where her fingers are fondling her own pussy. Though it's tempting, she cannot allow herself to get aroused while in the classroom full of girls. Luckily, she's in the very back of the room, so maybe the teacher won't notice. However, Maya does take notice of Sayaka just trying so hard to hold herself back from masturbating because she's wearing Maya's panties. She giggles to herself and goes back to the lectures.

By the time class ends, Sayaka quickly gets up from her chair and runs out of the classroom before Maya has a chance to talk to her. The blonde definitely knows what's going on and decides to follow her.

Sayaka rushes to the bathroom, making sure no one is there and hides in one of the big stalls. She takes off the blue panties and takes a big whiff and exhales heavily.

"Maya's scent…" she says to herself. "She smells so good~!"

She cannot hold back any longer and finds herself masturbating while sitting on the toilet, panties still in her hand. Every time she sniffs her panties, she gets more and more aroused, making her fondle her own pussy faster. Maya just so happens to arrive just in time to hear her girlfriend masturbating over her blue panties.

"Maya…oh, Maya…haaaah…aaaah~!" Sayaka moans. "I love you…ahhhh….oh, no! I'm gonna cum already…I'm c-cummmiiing!"

Maya presses her ear on the door, closing her eyes with a smile, hearing that pleasant cry of pleasure. Sayaka pants heavily, clutching her panties to her chest and shuts her eyes tightly.

"Maya…you idiot…"

The blonde pulls away from the stall, takes off the pink panties and takes a whiff and exhales heavily, but accidentally lets out a loud sigh, making Sayaka jump.

"Wh-who was that!?" The dark haired girl quickly puts the panties back on and opens the stall to see Maya standing there with the pink panties in hand. "Maya? D-did you hear all that?"

Maya giggles. "Of course I did~! I can see that you were so aroused by wearing my panties and smelling my scent, right~?"

"Wh-what are you saying?" Sayaka turns away to hide her blush. "I think I did a pretty good job holding myself back."

"No you didn't~!" Maya says, giggling once more. "I saw you just run out of the classroom like that before I can even approach you. You're so naughty, Sayaka-chan~!"

"Sh-shut up…"

Maya walks up to her and kisses her on the cheek. "You may keep my panties if you want. I don't mind."

"You don't?"

"I have plenty at home. Consider this as our first gift as lovers, okay~?"

"S-sure…no problem."

"Great~! I get to keep yours as well, Sayaka-chan~!" She hugs the dark haired girl happily. "Ohhhh, this is the best day of my life~!"

Sayaka turns away and just smiles a small smile. Sure the two days was awkward, but she doesn't care. She has Maya's panties that will remind of the happy blonde every day when she's separated from her. And that's alright.

* * *

 **A/N: No gangbangs here, but it doesn't necessarily have to be every chapter. Again, this has more fluff and less torture to make it more enjoyable to read~! Please put in long and detailed reviews please and thank you for the support~!**


	3. Slumber Party

**Chapter 3**

 **Slumber Party**

"Sayaka-chan~!" Maya calls out one day at school. She approaches the dark haired girl who is once again reading a book. "Hellloooo~! Sayaka-chaaaan~!" She waves her hand in front of her face to get her attention.

"What is it?" Sayaka asks, finally taking her eyes off her book.

"I'm having a slumber party tonight with some of our classmates and I want invite you," the happy blonde says.

"A slumber party? Never been to one of them before. Not that I'm interested…" Sayaka goes back to reading her book.

"What? You've never been to a slumber party before? You should totally go! Take a break from reading once in a while~! You need to learn to have fun!"

Sayaka thinks about it for a moment. True that she's not as active as she is now, so maybe going to her girlfriend's house to do a slumber party wouldn't hurt. "Alright. I'll go."

"Hooray~!" Maya gives her girlfriend a tight hug. "See you tonight then~!"

The happy blonde skips away with the dark haired girl staring at her back with a small smile. She may be super hyper and a pervert, but ever since she confessed to Sayaka in front of other girls that day, she's getting used to being her girlfriend day by day. She closes her book and lets out a soft sigh.

"Slumber parties, huh?" she says to herself. "I wonder how it's going to turn out."

Personally, she wants to stay like the diligent and stoic girl she is, but considering how Maya convinced her, she should probably give it a try. As the bell rings for her next class, she packs her materials and heads out.

 ****Later****

Sayaka comes home and sets down her school bag as soon as she enters her room and plops down on her pink bed, facing the ceiling. She is excited to go to Maya's slumber party and she does have some decent clothing to wear for it, including some pajamas and such. She also needs to pack her futon as well if she's going to sleep over at Maya's. So, she starts working on packing her stuff, which took about 20 minutes or so, if not deciding on which pajamas she should bring. After all, it's Maya and some of their classmates we're talking about. So, she has to make a good. Once she packs her bag with only her pajamas and some books, she rolls up her futon and manages to fit that in her bag as well. She then goes to the kitchen to make some dinner for herself as well. Her parents aren't home, but she called them earlier to let them know she'll be staying over at a friend's house and they allowed it.

She puts her bento inside her bag and nods in satisfaction. She is now prepared to leave when it's time. The clock says 5:30, so it will be an hour before Sayaka has to leave. She decides to do some cleaning around the house for a little while before it's time to leave. And so she gets to work. She dusts, vacuums most of the rooms and washed some dishes that were sitting on the counter, plus she wiped the kitchen table clean. She looks around the house and everything looks spotless. She looks up at the clock to see it's only a few minutes before it's time to leave. Sayaka does a few adjustments to some chairs and such before grabbing her bag and leaving the house, plus locking the front door.

 ****Maya's House****

Sayaka arrives at an ordinary looking blue painted house with two floor and the light is on above her, which probably meant it's probably Maya's room. She rings the doorbell and waits patiently for someone to answer it. The door opens and Maya appears, wearing a green polka-dotted two piece pajamas.

"Welcome, Sayaka-chan~!" she says. "Come in, come in!"

Sayaka walks in and looks around. Her house is neat and tidy as her inside of her house is and she can hear some music coming from upstairs. Maya quickly goes up the stairs and beckons her girlfriend to follow her. Sayaka nods and follows the blonde toward her bedroom. When she opens the door, she is greeted by 4 more girls in the room, wearing their own pajamas. Music is playing from someone's smartphone on a loud speaker and there were snacks on the small table next to the television such as popcorn, potato chips, juice and soda and some ice cream.

"Sayaka-sama~!" the girls greet her in unison. "Welcome!"

The dark haired girl blushes as she bows. "Th-thanks for inviting me."

Maya puts both hands on her shoulders with a happy smile. "I'm so glad you came! Now the party can REALLY begin!"

Sayaka sits next to one of the girls while Maya does the same, but links arms with her girlfriend, making the other girls giggle at this sight. The dark haired girl clears her throat.

"So um…what do you girls do in slumber parties?" she asks.

"Well, we play games, watch television or talk about random stuff, sometimes girl stuff," Maya replies. "But mostly about love~! You see, our classmates right here? They have girlfriends as well! What a coincidence~!"

"Ah, I see," Sayaka says.

"Well then, shall we get this party started?" one of the girls say.

Maya nods. "First, let's make a toast." She pours in the juice and hands all of the girls their cups of apple juice. "I would like to dedicate this to my girlfriend, Sayaka Akimiya-chan, who became my girlfriend just a week ago and is now learning to have some fun with other people."

All of them shout out "KOMPAI~!" and clink each other's glasses. After taking a sip, the party began. The girls played some games like cards or video games and watched some television. They also chatted up a storm with their girlfriends and such while eating their snacks while listening to music. So far, everything is going well. The slumber party is as what she has expected it to be and the girls are getting along just fine. However….

"Alright girls~!" Maya says as she stands up. "Wow! It's kinda hot in here, don't you think~?"

"Huh?" Sayaka looks around. "I'm sure the air conditioning is on."

"Ahhh, but it's still a little hot in here," the blonde says as she takes off her top. "Mind if I take this off~?"

"Oh, me too!" one of the girls say. "Can't take the heat much longer…."

"E-EEEEEEEHHHHH!?" Sayaka can't believe what she's seeing right now.

As the girls are taking off their two piece pj's, she notices them wearing different colored lingerie with transparent negligès with frills on the bottom. And they are starting to put on thigh high stockings the same color as their top. Maya turns to her, wearing a light blue lingerie and crawls toward her.

"Ohhhhh, like what you see~?" she coos as she caresses the dark haired girl's cheek, but Sayaka backs away a little. "Hey, hey, don't be scared. I know it's surprising, but come on! Can't you at least appreciate what we're wearing right now?"

"But…why?" Is all what Sayaka can muster up.

"Well, why not~?" Maya says shrugging. "In fact, why call it a slumber party anyways? From tonight on, it will now be known as 'Lingerie Party'. And don't you forget it~!"

The rest of the girls throw their hands up in the air, cheering. Sayaka sweat drops as she backs away a bit more.

"Th-this isn't what I had in mind," she says to herself.

"Oh, but not yet~!" Maya says as she leans close to her girlfriend. "We got one for you, too, Sayaka-chan." She goes over to dig into her own bag and pulls out a black lingerie set with thigh high stockings with garter straps attached to a garter belt. "Here it is! Try it on~!"

"W-wait a minute…" Sayaka says.

"Come on, don't be shy~!"

Sayaka takes the lingerie set and walks inside the bathroom to change. It takes about 10 minutes or so and when Sayaka finally opens the door, she slowly comes out and shyly fiddles with her fingers. The black lingerie is slightly small on her, making the upper part of her cleavage almost pop out and the thigh high stockings are slightly transparent, but still shines from the bright lights that fill the room. The other girls stare in awe at her beautiful appearance.

"S-so ummmm…how do I l-look?" Sayaka asks.

Maya cannot contain her excitement and plunges herself towards Sayaka's chest, hugging her tightly.

"Sayaka-chaaaaaan~!" she exclaims. "You look magnificent~! Ohhh, my gosh! Girls, don't you think she's the most beautiful one here at this slumber party~?"

"Heck yeah!" one girl cheers.

"I love her in that!" another says.

"Glad you were the one who picked that out~!" the third one adds.

"D-did you girls plan this all along?" Sayaka asks.

Maya nods. "Of course we did~! We thought this type of party would be awesome~! We didn't tell you about this because you might have refused."

"But still…this is a bit…unusual…"

Maya hugs her girlfriend and kisses her on the cheek. "But it's beautiful, regardless. Listen, just relax and enjoy what's going on right now. Our classmates were dying to hang out with you anyways."

Sayaka looks over at the 4 girls, who look at her with smiles on their faces. Seeing them smile makes her smile her small smile.

"I guess you're right," she says. "Maybe I just need to be more active."

"Exactly," Maya says. She leans closer as she cups both hands to her cheeks. "Which is why we have more in store for you~"

"And…what would that be?" Honestly, Sayaka doesn't like the sound Maya made.

The blonde gently pushes her towards her white bed and jumps on top of her before she can even stand up.

"Let's make love…wearing lingerie together," she coos.

"E-eh!? In front of all those girls!?" Sayaka cries.

"Don't worry, don't worry," Maya coos as she traces her finger on her large breasts towards her tummy. "They are okay with us, remember? So…let's get this over with, hm, Sayaka-chan~?" She leans in and immediately connects lips with hers before the dark haired girl can do anything.

The other girls gasp in surprise as they witness what's happening right now. Maya and Sayaka deepen their kiss into a passionate one, their tongues caressing each other and all with a few soft moans here and there. Maya gropes one of her girlfriend's breasts with one hand and then digs her two fingers under Sayaka's black panties and inserts them inside her pussy. Sayaka's moans were muffled from Maya's kiss and she cannot resist her pleasant touch whatsoever. They pull away to catch their breath, but Maya is still doing her magic with her fingers inside the vaginal walls, stirring them a little.

"Ohhh, wow~!" she says "So wet there, Sayaka-chan~!"

"St-stop that…aahhhhh…~!"

"You're not resisting, right? So you tell me to stop is not working for me at all," Maya says. She leans in to kiss her lover once again as she keeps on moving her fingers back and forth, now at a faster pace.

"Hyaaaaahh….noooo…ahhhhh…" Sayaka moans.

Maya grins as she continues. "This is fun, Sayaka-chan~!"

It is then that Sayaka is starting to reach her limit. She shuts her eyes tightly as the blonde moves her fingers faster and faster until Sayaka can't hold it in anymore.

"I'm gonna…M-Maya…" she moans.

"That's it~!" the blonde says. "Let it all out."

"C-cumming…i'm gonna cum!" Sayaka arches her back, letting out a scream of pleasure and love juices squirt out from her pussy.

Maya sits up and licks her hand clean while Sayaka pants in exhaustion. The blonde then looks over at the four girls.

"Go on, girls," she says, nodding to them. "She's all yours. Go have your fun."

"Really!?" one girl says. "C-can we really do that!?"

"Yes you can." Maya says. "I can't hog Sayaka-chan to myself all the time."

The girls exclaim excitedly as they charge at the dark haired girl on the bed and start playing around with her body. They quickly remove her panties and remove the black bra, exposing her large bouncing breasts. One of the girls grab her wrists and tie a large handkerchief around her hands to keep her from moving moving so much. The two girls go for her large breasts while the other two fondle her pussy and butthole by fingering, licking and sucking on them. Sayaka moans and whimpers and cries out in pleasure from each touch the girls are giving her. Maya just watches in satisfaction with her arms crossed, impressed on how the dark haired girl is enduring all of it like this.

One of the girls flip her over on her belly with her butt raised in the air, making it easier for the girls who were doing her butthole and pussy. As for the girls that were fondling her breasts earlier, they still have a bit of room to play around with her large breasts. They keep on groping, fondling and sucking on each sensitive part of Sayaka, making the dark haired girl moan in pleasure, taking it all like there's no tomorrow. Sayaka reaches her climax, but the girls are not done yet. They rotate around to flip her over on her back once again and do it all over again. The girls enjoy taking turns fondling each of Sayaka's sensitive areas. And honestly, the dark haired girl enjoys it all from the girls touching her like this. It feels like heaven to her.

After another climax, the girls rotate, having their turn on the areas they haven't touched yet. Sayaka is beginning to moan a bit louder as the love making goes on her eyes almost rolling at the back of her head from someone activating a vibrator and aiming at her pussy like that. The feeling of it just vibrating on her pussy just feels too good and it's going to make her climax real soon. And almost about a minute, love juices just squirt from the dark haired girl's pussy. She pants in exhaustion once more, but the girls rotate around once more, taking their last turn on Sayaka's sensitive areas. They finger, they suck and nibble at her breasts, butt hole and pussy at the same time. After all that, Sayaka is at her limit once again. She whimpers and screams in pleasure right as she climaxes again, arching her back in the process. The girls giggle as they take their turn kissing Sayaka on the cheek as they pull away from her while the dark haired girl pants heavily. Her emerald green eyes are now blank and hazy from all the girls touching her like that.

Maya crawls toward her with a gentle smile on her face, strokes her hair and kisses her. "Having fun, Sayaka-chan? This is what we wanted after all."

"Ahhh…I….haaah…haaahh…uhhhh…" Sayaka can barely speak right now, making the blonde giggle and kiss her again.

"No need to speak, Sayaka-chan," She crawls on top of her. "Here, let me join you once again to finish off the night." She unties the girl and helps her sit up.

Sayaka weakly wraps her arms around her girlfriend while Maya does the same. They spread their legs out so that they can close gaps with their pussies. When it's done, they start moving their hips slowly. Sayaka moans softly with Maya doing the same. The feeling is so good for both of them. Better yet, since they are lovers, it feels so good already that they are used to this kind of thing now. They are once again making love like before, but making this very special since this is a Lingerie Party. Sayaka doesn't care if it hurts or not. All she can focus on is just making love with her beloved. That's all. And it's fine with her and Maya. They love each other too much to let go of each other. Maya smiles weakly as she feels that she is about to reach her limit soon, but manages to hold it back just to do it with her beloved for a bit longer. Sayaka is also reaching her limit and starts to hug Maya tightly with some strength left in her.

"M-Maya…I'm…I'm starting to…c-cummm…" she moans.

"S-so am I…" Maya says. "Come on, Sayaka-chan…let's…ahhh…let's cum together…"

They pull away and intertwine fingers with one another, moving their hips faster and faster, making them moan louder this time. This is the second time Sayaka has experience making love like this, especially with multiple girls. However, the dark haired girl enjoyed it regardless. They squeeze their hands tightly as they shut their eyes and arch their backs, screaming each other's names and release a flood of love juices from their pussies. Sayaka collapses on Maya's lap, passed out. Maya pants heavily from climaxing, but manages to look down at her passed out lover with a small smile. She gently strokes her lover's hair and plants a small kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you, Sayaka-chan," she whispers. "This is the best Lingerie Party ever."


	4. My First Date

**Chapter 4**

 **My First Date**

Sayaka sits on the bench near the train station, reading a book, waiting for her lover, Maya to arrive. She is wearing a light brown sweatshirt with a red plaid skirt and black thigh high stocks. She and Maya are going on their first date to the city to take a tour and buy some souvenirs. However, it wasn't her idea to come up with going on a first date. Maya kept on insisting.

"Haaah.." Sayaka lets out a soft sigh. "Why did it have to come to this?"

 ****Flashback****

 _After the lesson was over, Sayaka closed her eyes and stood up as she wanted some peace and quite. But she was blocked by Maya, in which the girl groaned and asked her a question, crossing her arms and all._

 _"Maya-san, what is it? I have things to do."_

 _"Hmmm~ Let's talk about our date~"_

 _"Huh?!" Her eyes widened, blushing and feeling embarrassed aside from calm and collected personality , "I thought it was during my free time!"_

 _"It is, it is~!" Maya put her hands on her shoulders. "I have enough money to take both of us to the train station to the city!"_

 _"What are we going to do there?" Sayaka asked._

 _Maya winked, having some naughty intentions. Right now, she replied in a gentle tone for the first time, "For now, I wanted a normal date with you like couples do."_

 _Comically, Sayaka gave her a deadpan look and clapped slowly yet softly, "That's a miracle coming from you Maya-san."_

 _The happy blonde giggled and turned to leave. "Thanks for the compliment, Sayaka-chan, but flattery will get you nowhere~" She snapped her fingers with another wink and left._

 ****End of Flashback****

Sayaka has no idea why Maya would be so happy about their first date. Then again, they became girlfriends a while ago, so it's not that unusual. Surely this date would go well and not turn into something kinky like the few times she's done this. She hopes it would be like a normal date like other couples would do. She checks her smartphone to look at the time, which says 2:30 pm. It's the expected time the two were supposed to meet. And speak of the devil, Maya comes running towards her, waving.

"Sayaka-chan~!" she says. She is wearing a blue striped dress with white shoes and a long sleeved buttoned shirt that is left unbuttoned.

"Maya-san," Sayaka seems to be the same as usual during in class. But once in a while, she needed to relax from sex with her lover as she walks in, facing in front of her.

"How do I look~?" Maya asks in her carefree tone.

"You look normal, but elegant," Despite that she does have a snarky tone sometimes, Sakaya Akimiya means what she said.

The hyper blonde's eyes sparkle as she hugs her lover tightly. "Awwww! You called me elegant! That's soooo sweet of you~!"

"Can you get off, please?"

"No, I'm so happy that my darling Sayaka-chan has complimented me~!"

Sayaka rolls her jade colored eyes. Having Maya being hyper like this is quite annoying, even for her. As the train arrives, the two climb aboard and take a seat next to the window, or rather Sayaka prefers to sit by the window while Maya sits on the isle seat. While the other passengers take a seat, Maya happily places her hand on her girlfriend's.

"This is so exciting~!" she squeals.

Sayaka looks outside, happy that her girlfriend was doing this for her, despite she treats her differently. Sighing, she wanted to calm her libido down and wanted this date to be a memory that will be stuck in her head forever. Glancing, she asks.

"What's the reason why you wanted a girlfriend?" Sayaka was expecting that she's going kinky, but she wondered what's the reason since it would cover the story of Maya.

Maya smiles at her with a soft giggle. "I've always been attracted to girls ever since middle school. That's all I've been thinking about through high school. Though, I never got a chance to date any of my crushes lately. Until I met you, Sayaka-chan."

"Me?" The dark haired girl says.

"Yes." Maya's smile is sincere. "I became attracted to you as soon as you walked in the door the first day of school. I was afraid of being rejected again, but I knew I had to get out of the past and move on. The other girls that rejected me doesn't matter to me anymore."

Sayaka nods and then, she giggles for the first time. It is amusing for Maya to say that. "Well, I thought that you have a reason. I guess what people say, "Love at first sight" still exists~"

Before anything goes, she adds, "Anything else that I want to know from you? I thought about having goals in life and such. Loving girls isn't wrong though. What's your goal in life?"

"My goals," Maya sits back and looks up at the ceiling. They weren't aware that the train is already running, but they are so caught up in the conversation anyways. "Well, to me honest...my ultimate goal is to be with you forever~"

"Eh?"

"I love you so much, Sayaka-chan~" the blonde says. "No wonder you're so attractive~"

"Okay...what are your real goals?"

"Ehehe~! Well...I always wanted to be a model. My mom is attractive herself. Which is why I always work hard to be like her. It's complicated, but I still try."

"You want to become a model, I see," Sayaka nods and is so impressed that she might have misjudged her for just being a girl falling in love. Boy, she was wrong. She apologizes quietly, trying to avoid being called rude, "I, ummm…apologize for misunderstanding you."

"Hmmmm?"

"No-nothing."

"Sayaka-chan. Its okay," Maya chuckles. She doesn't care what other people think of her, "That's what other girls tell me before. But I don't care, because I am who I am."

Sayaka just smiles and turns toward the window. They are on their way toward the city already it seems like, but she enjoys the train ride regardless since Maya is with her. This date is definitely going to be enjoyable since both of them understand each other better. In fact, it makes her feel a little better about things.

The train ride takes about an hour to get to the city, which isn't so bad thanks to Maya's company. Once they arrive at the city, both of them get off the train and they exit the station to be greeted by a large crowd of people.

"Wow," Sayaka says. "I'm not used to this kind of stuff."

Maya turns toward her girlfriend and winks. "Not to worry, Sayaka-chan! I'm here with you, so everything will be okay!"

The dark haired girl nods with a small smile. "Well, where should we go first?"

Maya decides to buy snacks, showing that she can do anything to make her girlfriend happy. Since she wants this, she gets an idea, "Well then, how about we go there~?" She points to a booth where they sell crepes.

"Ummmm... As long as you are comfortable, I'm okay with it."

"Okay~!" Maya checks her wallet to see if she has enough money and sure enough, she does.

The two order the crepes and then sit down on a nearby bench to eat. Sayaka takes a bite of her crepe and looks around a for a bit. She never knew that there would be so many people around at this time. Then again, it's the big city so of course it's going to be this crowded. Still though, Sayaka can't believe she's walking around this big area with her girlfriend. And honestly, it feels kind of nice having her around once in a while.

CHOMP!

"Eh!? Wh-why did you take a bite on my crepe!?" Sayaka jumps at the fact that Maya snuck a bite on her crepe.

"Just wanted a taste of your crepe~" Maya replies. "It's tasty, though. Hey, wanna have mine~?" She holds out her crepe to her girlfriend. "Here, try it~"

Sayaka groans and nods, "Okay... I'll do it." She takes a bite and when she tastes it, it tastes good but she didn't realize that it was an indirect kiss coming from Maya.

"Hmmmm~ You like it~?"

"It tastes good. Its crepe after all."

Maya, being playful and whines, "You didn't realize something~?!"

Sayaka tilts her head in confusion. "Realize what?"

Maya leans closer to her, grinning. "We're sharing an indirect kiss~"

Blushing heavily, she jumps back a little, almost dropping the crepe. "I-indirect kiss? I-I see..."

"Ehehehe~! Your so cute when you're like this, Sayaka-chan~" Maya giggles.

"Sh-shut up..."

The two finish off their crepes and then after throwing away their trash, the two begin their tour. They explored a lot of things while walking around the big city. They saw some cool restaurants, found some nice sculptures around some areas and took some selfies (though most of them are by Maya) and explored some more places they are unfamiliar with. For Sayaka, it's pretty wonderful since she's with Maya. Their date couldn't have gone better than this. She is glad she is on this trip.

Both of them decide to take a stop to look at the sea. They are at the edge of a dock, watching the gentle rushing water go back and forth.

Sayaka looks at the sea with a serene mind, focusing the gentle waves crashing down the sandy ground. She does have a serious look, yet she feels mellowed, "You know what Maya-san, thank you."

"Eh?! That's my first time hearing you with a very loving tone!" Maya is surprised and in disbelief because she is expecting a usual talk about the sea and how beautiful it is. But, it was the first time to hear her girlfriend being direct.

"Do you want me to take that back?" The raven haired beauty asks, annoyed by her reaction.

"Please don't~!" The girl cries comically, "I wanna hear you say that again~!"

Sayaka sighs, before facing her with a gentle smile, "Because of you, I really wanted to enjoy my time with you and relax every once in awhile."

Maya grins as she steps closer and caresses her cheek. "Now that you say that, why don't we go somewhere alone together~?"

"Huh? Like what?" Sayaka asks.

"Fufu~! You'll see!" Maya winks.

 ****Love Hotel****

"Umm...tell me again...how are you able to afford a room like this?" Sayaka asks as she crosses her arms under her buxom. "And why are we here?"

Maya smirks and then pulls her closer, "Hmmmm~? What do you think? We are at the love hotel and do you know what we are gonna do~?"

Sayaka blushes heavily as her eyes look back and forth. "N-no...what?"

The blonde gently pushes her towards the bed and on her back with Sayaka's legs dangling on the edge. "I'll show you." She kisses the dark haired girl passionately, much to Sayaka's surprise.

Sayaka slowly returns the favor and wraps both arms around her lover. Maya continues to kiss her until she has one hand lower towards Sayaka's large breasts and gives it a good grope. Sayaka's moans are muffled from the kiss as she flinches from Maya touching her breast.

The blonde pulls away and licks her lips. "Don't worry. I'll be very gentle," she whispers as she caresses her girlfriend's cheek.

Sayaka's face becomes like an apple, turning her head sideways like a timid girl having her first time talking to a girl since she thinks that the blonde girl is just teasing her. But nonetheless, Maya means what she said by giving her the assurance.

"I'm serious. I'm not joking when I say that I'll be gentle."

"P-Promise."

"Yeah."

Because of that facial expression, the raven haired beauty's soften up to which they are kissing with passion, adding a muffling moan coming from Sayaka's voice, causing Maya to hear the sweet sensation. It is music to her ears.

Maya thinks, while deepening the kiss of the other girl as their imagination gone wild, ' _Mmmmm... Interesting~ I would be very honest, I'm lucky that Sayaka was here in my life and I love her for that.'_ Hugging her tight, their chests are pressing each other and their tongues are entangled inside, with their bodies rising temperature due to desire.

The kiss lasts for a while. Both embracing each other, savoring each moment until Maya gently pushes her down on the bed. She removes Sayaka's shirt, exposing her breasts and traces her fingers down on her body, from her chest, down to her skirt.

"Oh, my~" she coos. "Your skin is nice and soft~!" She leans down to kiss her chest, plus give it a few licks and such. "Wow! Super smooth~"

"Mmmmmm~" Sayaka moans and covering her mouth, while her face flushes as her exposed body is being shown by her lover, making her body sensitive to touches, "Hyaaaannn~" Her pearly white skin is standing out of the place and Maya explores her, licking her lips and seeing that the bra is removed as well... She begins cupping those boobs.

"Wow~! Sayaka-chan, didn't know that your boobs are well shaped. I like it~" She teases her by touching it.

"Hnnnnnn~!" Sayaka shakes her head roughly. "M-Maya-san...y-your tongue is..."

The happy blonde continues licking her body and lowers her hand to feel her wet panties. "A little wet, are you~? I'm impressed! You're aroused by this, aren't you~?"

"Nnnn...st-stop teasing me...M-Maya-san..." the raven haired girl whimpers, having small tears in her eyes.

"Fufu~! You're so cute, Sayaka-chan~" Maya removes Sayaka's skirt and tosses it aside and removes her panties shortly after. "Well then, shall I clean it off for you~?"

Sayaka is shaking her head, whining and whimpering as she moves, "Kyaaaa~ No~ Maya-chaaan~"

Maya smirks and is planning to give her some love, "Relax my dear~ I'm gonna take you to a first class trip to heaven~?" Looking at that pussy, the blonde girl really wants to tease it.

"Ahhhh~" Sayaka is tearing up, since Maya is having fun of teasing her, "Please... I..."

"You want what?"

"I... Mmmmm~" Maya wants to tease Sayaka again, using her fingers. The raven haired beauty begins to wonder, _'Its so shameless... But... Why is it so good~?'_

It is indeed feeling very good. Maya's tongue, just gently exploring her insides like that, her face between her legs and licking her vaginal walls like there's no tomorrow. The happy blonde is enjoying herself, licking every part of her insides while Sayaka jerks her head back at the feeling of Maya's tongue inside her pussy. She clenches the sheets tightly and grits her teeth while shutting her eyes tightly.

"Mmmm...aahhhh~!" Sayaka moans.

"Ehehe~! Does it feel good, Sayaka-chan~?"

"Haaaah...y-yes...yesss...it feels so gooood!" the raven haired girl replies, jerking her head back. "D-don't stop…please..."

"Nice~" Sayaka licks her lips, after releasing her tongue out of her pussy, "Okay Sayaka-chan, since I'm such a gentlewoman, make me feel good~"

"H-Huh?" Sayaka is confused when Maya stopped her act. While her tensions are the same, the blonde girl is being the gentlewoman, "Ummmmm..."

"Relax~ I can help you out," Maya spreads her womanhood, showing it to Sayaka as she is teaching this elegant beauty about girl on girl sex, "You lick my folds first and make me feel good, okay?"

"O-okay..."

Maya lies down with her legs spread wide enough to make room for the dark haired girl. Sayaka gets on her belly as she puts her hands on her girlfriend's legs, examining the wet pussy. She must have gotten aroused from dominating Sayaka already that she desperately wants to be touched as well. She swallows hard and sticks her tongue out to give a few licks on her wet areas. The taste of Maya's love juices touching her tongue...it tastes...good?

"Lick me more, Sayaka-chan~" the blonde urges. "Don't be shy~"

Sayaka nods slowly and leans in to lick her girlfriend's pussy more. Her tongue moves in a circular motion slowly and cautiously, licking each wet part that she can. Maya closes her eyes and lets out a soft moan just from Sayaka's tongue touching her pussy like that. Sayaka gives a few licks and then sucks on it a little. Somehow, this is amusing for her. She doesn't know why, but she's addicted to Maya's love juices already.

Maya covers her mouth using her hand, with her eyes sealed shut as her whimpering and moaning can be heard despite of attempting to block the noise off. She begins to wonder, _I can't believe that my beloved is a fast learner. I love it and I can't help but playing with myself..._

Rubbing her pussy again, Sayaka is gonna do what she has to do: using her fingers because Maya did show her of what she does when she did it first. However, the black haired maiden thinks the unthinkable, penetrating her asshole for a test. When she does... Maya gasps with her face red.

"Mmmmmm~!?"

 _Amazing. I can't believe that as lewd as what I'm doing is pleasurable~ Ahhhhh~ I feel in a bliss~_ Sayaka is in paradise, making her lover see the sight of heaven.

Maya bites her lip, despite wanting to moan as loud as she wants to. "S-Sayaka-chaaaan..."

Sayaka's finger is inside her butt hole, stirring it around like a ladle in a pot while licking her pussy a little and pulls away with a smile on her face. "You asked for it, Maya-san."

"Yes, but...it feels...so good~!"

Sayaka nods as she stirs around some more before releasing it and dives in to lick her pussy again. Maya shuts her eyes tightly from her lover's tongue exploring her insides, left and right and up and down, in all directions. The blonde grits her teeth while whimpering and moaning wonderfully. It's music to Sayaka's ears that she wants to do more to her. She sucks and licks her pussy repeatedly until Maya is at her limit. And the blonde knows it. She puts her hands on Sayaka's head, shutting her eyes tightly and gritting her teeth.

"S-Sayaka-chan...I'm gonna cum! I'm cumming!"

And soon, the blonde reaches her climax, squirting love juices on Sayaka's face. The dark haired girl pulls away and Maya manages to recover to scrape off the juices and let Sayaka have a taste. The raven haired girl obliges and licks her hand clean. She licks her lips in satisfaction.

"Tasty~" the raven haired girl says.

"Fufu~! I'm so glad. But..." Maya pins her down on the bed, looking into her beloved's beautiful emerald eyes. "Let's finish the night with a bang, okay~?" She caresses Sayaka's cheek with a sweet smile. "I want this to be a memory that we can never forget...ever. Okay?"

Sayaka would then blushing that she means it, but unbecknowst of her, Maya was gonna get toys besides BDSM. It's a double sided dildo for both of them to enjoy. She puts one side inside her pussy and leans over to get the other side inside her girlfriend's.

"Okay Sayaka-chan~ Ready when you are~

"Wh-What is it gonna do!?" The raven haired woman is shocked and even more embarrassed.

"I always dominate you my dear~ Give it a go and I'll do the same~"

Sayaka nods, clicking the toy which makes Maya mewl in pleasure since it is vibrating and she does the same with the elegant lady, causing her to moan. She would then kiss her with full passion, while they get close to each other, jamming each side of the vibrating dildo deeper inside their womanhood.

"Mmmmmmmm~~"

The vibration inside their pussies feel too good for both of them. it takes them a bit to recover from the shock and soon, Sayaka puts her hands on Maya's and pins her down on the bed while moving her hips back and forth.

"Come on, Maya," the raven haired girl says. "Move your hips too."

The blonde nods as she starts to move hers as well. Maya turns it up a notch, causing the double sided dildo to increase its vibrating speed, making it feel good for both of them even more. They whimper and moan from this awesome feeling and they know they can't stop, so they move their hips slightly faster. Maya lets out a few louder moans before being silenced by Sayaka's kiss. Tongues caress each other with their moans muffled by this passionate kiss until they have to pull away since they are reaching their limit soon.

"Ahhhhh….aah….haaaah….S-Sayaka-chan…y-you're learning quickly~!" Maya moans with a weak smile. "I'm so….proud of you…!"

"Ah….it's all….haaah….thanks to you….M-Maya!" Sayaka breathes as she keeps on moving her hips. "Oh, no! I'm gonna cum….I'm cumming!"

The blonde manages to raise her arms to wrap her arms around her girlfriend's neck. "S-so am I~! Together….Sayaka-chaaan….let's cum together~!"

Both of the girls move their hips faster and faster until they have reached their climax. They arch their heads back, screaming each other's name in pleasure. This is indeed…the best and wonderful memory they could never forget…ever. Sayaka collapses onto Maya's lap, panting heavily. The blonde is exhausted as well, but manages to put on a weak smile and stroke her girlfriend's hair. Sayaka hugs the blonde with a blissful sigh and closes her eyes.

"I love….you….Maya…" she whispers.

Maya kisses her forehead. "I love you too, my sweet Sayaka-chan."

The two remain like this until it's time for bed, but they sleep naked together in bed under the covers. For Sayaka, this is her best first date than she ever imagined.

 **A/N: First off, so sorry for the super late update. Been super busy with other stories and such. Secondly, I would like to thank FloppingPenguin (I call him "Flops-kun) for helping me do this chapter. It was a lot of fun~!**

 **Please give out long and detailed reviews and have a nice day~!**


End file.
